Can he stop her world from crashing down?
by luv888
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are starting to realize their feelings for eachother, but they keep getting the wrong impression. Mistakes are bound to happen. Let the mind games begin... Chapter 9 is up!
1. Boo Radley

Well hello there people. This is my first fan fiction so you never know what is going to happen. I have thought of an idea, so I thought I would try this out. Let me know what you think 

Oh and I am very computer challenged so forgive me if I somehow mess something up while putting it on the site.

Disclaimer: well I think this is a really stupid thing to put, but I thought I would do it anyway. I obviously don't own anything…

Setting of the story: Rory is at Yale, she is with Logan, but that is just background info, because this story isn't about them is it? No it is not. Lorelai has recently broken up with Jason, and Luke isn't with Nicole.

Enjoy!

Boo Radley 

"Unbelievable" Lorelai muttered. The Gilmore's large wooden door slammed shut behind them, startling Lorelai._ I can't believe Emily Gilmore. Well, I always knew she was heartless, but this takes the cake. I just went through a break-up, but she couldn't give it a rest! She just spent the whole night taunting me and saying that maybe I should have stayed with Jason so I wouldn't have to die alone. Sometimes I just want to----_

Lorelai's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Rory. "You're a little jumpy tonight." She teased.

"And with good reason too. Did you see the way she was attacking me in there? It was like getting shot repeatedly in the knee caps," _the most painful place to be shot of course, _"and she just stood there and enjoyed my pain."

"That's a little extreme… I'm sure grandma wouldn't enjoy watching you get shot in the knee caps." Rory joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Think again, daughter of mine. She was the one holding the gun."

"Okay, so she might have been a little evil about the whole Jason thing. I think we should just forget about it and leave."

Lorelai was too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention to Rory's feeble attempt to stop her ranting. "Maybe I should pull a Boo Radley and stab her in the leg with a pair of scissors!" Lorelai mused.

"Okay Boo, you can stab grandma next Friday." Rory desperately tried to put an end to her mother's ranting. "Do you want me to come back to Stars Hollow with you?"

"Awww that's my sweet little Scout Fitch. Trying to take care of mommy. No I'll be fine. I'll probably just go to Luke's and drown my sorrows in a huge mug of coffee." She knew that Rory was just trying to take care of her, but she wasn't even depressed… She was upset, and angry, but not depressed. And besides, Rory probably has plans with Logan, and she didn't want to ruin the rest of her night.

"Well, if you're sure you'll be okay…"

"I'll be fine hon." Rory hesitated. "I swear I will be okay! You can go. Be young and alive!"

"Okay… but if you need anything, call me."

"I will." Lorelai tried to reassure Rory that she would be okay.

Rory gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and got into her car.

"Bye!" Lorelai called after her. _It was nice to have somebody care so much about you. Now if I can only find a man that would do the same._ Lorelai watched Rory pull out of the driveway, and drive out of sight. She watched Rory's car disappear in the distance, and then got into her jeep and started her drive back to Stars Hollow.

Well there it is. It was a little short, but if I didn't stop it there I would have to stop at some awkwardly weird place, and that would just be annoying. I know it wasn't very eventful but it is just setting the mood. I promise it will get more interesting.

So… What did you think? You know you want to review!


	2. Endless Possibilities?

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was sick for about a week, and for most people that would be the perfect time to write a new chapter, but I was sleeping so it didn't happen lol. Well hopefully this chapter is longer than the last one, but it is hard to tell. Seriously. It looks like it will be so much longer when it is in a word document and then you post it, and it seems so much shorter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

**Endless Possibilities?**

As Lorelai was driving back from the Gilmore house, which she liked to refer to as the torture chamber, she thought about her past relationships. She wondered if she would ever find somebody perfectly compatible with her. She wondered if she could ever find somebody she could spend the rest of her life with.

Little did she know, somebody else was thinking about finding "the one". The only difference was that he knew exactly who he had in mind. He didn't want to search, or date around. He only wanted her. He only wanted Lorelai. The only problem with Luke's master plan was that he had no idea if she felt the same way… He knew that she liked him as friend but he didn't know if she ever wanted to be something more. That is when Luke started developing his own little investigation to see what Lorelai was feeling so he wouldn't scare her off.

Luke was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that he didn't even notice Lorelai walk through the dinner door. She just walked across the room, sat on a stool at the counter, and waiter for him to snap out of his daze. After sitting in complete silence for about a minute, Lorelai got frustrated, and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Luke…" She said quietly, feeling a bit uneasy about breaking the perfect silence. He didn't even blink. "Screw the silence." Lorelai muttered. "LUKE!" She yelled as loudly as possible.

Luke jumped, and sent a used coffee mug tumbling to the floor, where it smashed. He was surprised that he didn't notice her come in. Especially since she looked even more stunning than usual in her fancy dress. Usually she was the only one he paid attention to.

Luke cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ummm, hi… I didn't see you there."

"Well I guess I am just losing my touch." Lorelai said with a smile.

"What?" Luke was still a little dazed after the heart attack she almost gave him.

"Well I would have thought that after walking in here wearing this outfit," She gestured to the knee-length, black strapless dress she was wearing, "I would have gotten somebody's attention, but it didn't even phase you." Lorelai put fake look of disappointment on her face.

"Sorry. Next time you come in I will make sure to whistle at you and drop whatever I was holding."

"I think you already did the whole dropping whatever you were holding bit." Lorelai laughed and pointed to the broken coffee mug that still lay on the floor.

"Right." Luke said, and bent down to clean up the mess he made. When he has successfully discarded all of the broken pieces he walked back over to Lorelai. "So, do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. I think I will just take some coffee, if you have some mugs left."

"Well I guess you out of luck, that was the last clean mug." Luke joked.

"Luuuuuuuke!" Lorelai whined. "I need my coffee!"

"Okay, but I'll have to go to the storage room to get some more, because we don't have a single package left out here."

"Don't take too long! I will have to sit out here all by myself waiting for you."

"Its for your coffee!"

"I know but---"

"Fine." Luke interrupted. "I'll get Ceaser to come out and keep you company for the whole 30 seconds it will take me to go get coffee."

"Awww, that's sweet. You don't have to do that."

"Apparently I do if I ever want to go get the damn coffee! Maybe Ceaser will flirt with you a bit. Build up your self-esteem after the whole dress incident."

"Sounds good to me."

Luke went into the back room, and was searching through the shelves to find some coffee that wasn't decaf. Lorelai would definitely notice the difference.

He paused for a second, leaving his hand resting on the shelf. He still needed to think of a plan to take Lorelai out as friends, without her getting suspicious. If they were out as friends, then he could figure out where she was feelings-wise and decide where to take it from there. He wracked his brain for an idea. Then it came to him. He had his cousin's wedding coming up. That would be the perfect opportunity. Now he just needed to ask her…

Just as he finished that train of thought, Lorelai walked through the storage room door.

"That was sooo much longer that 30 seconds."

"What, were you timing me?"

"Nope just estimating. My stopwatch doesn't go with these shoes, so I was forced to leave it at home."

"Well I'm sorry it took so long. I got distracted." Luke realized his arm was still stupidly resting on one of the shelves, and he slowly lowered it.

"By what? I wasn't even in the room!" Lorelai joked. "Well I'll go back out and wait for my coffee, but you better be out before I decompose!" With that, Lorelai turned and left the storage room."

With a minute more thought put into it Luke had made his decision. He was going to ask Lorelai to go to his cousin's wedding with him… As friends of course.

He grabbed a package of coffee, and rushed out of the storage room, only to find the dinner completely deserted. All that was left of Lorelai was a note that read:

_Hey Luke,_

_Sorry I couldn't wait for you to come back with the coffee._

_Rory called, she is at the house, and waiting for me to come keep her company._

_Duty calls. Have to entertain._

_-Lorelai_

Luke sighed, and found a rag to start wiping the counter. He would just have to wait until another day.

Sooooo? What did you think? It was definitely longer than my last chapter. I hope you liked it. I promise not to make you wait so long for the next chapter, but only if you review!


	3. Coffee, Coffee, Coffee

Okay. I know I totally went back on my promise of updating soon, because it has been ages. Sorry. I could tell you a thousand reasons why it has been so long, but I don't want to bore you, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Gilmore girls.

(Oh and by the way, things in _italics_ are the character's thoughts)

**Coffee, Coffee, Coffee**

"Rory?" Lorelai yelled as she closed the front door and turned on the hall light.

Rory emerged from her old room, holding a pop tart in one hand and a book in the other. "Hey mom."

"So, to what do I owe this visit from my favorite daughter? I thought you would have had plans with Logan?"

"Nope. His dad dragged him along to London for the weekend, so I guess I am stuck with you." Rory joked.

"Well isn't that sweet."

"Did the coffee work it's magic? Are we ready for phase two: eating as much junk food as we possibly can?"

"I don't need to be upset in order to eat as much junk food as I can, but it is a good excuse. Actually, I didn't get any coffee at Luke's… Now that I think about it he was acting a little bit strange… He seemed distracted by something."

"Was he distracted by you? Because that dress is pretty slutty, and he always pays more attention to you than anyone else. I would have thought that he would drop whatever he was holding just at the sight of you."

"Well he did drop a coffee mug."

"I rest my case"

"Lets just watch a movie or something. You pick, and I'll get coffee and snacks."

"Okay."

As Lorelai filled up the coffee pot with water, she found herself thinking about Luke. _Does he really like me like that? We have known each other for years…It would be weird to start something……… Wouldn't it? _As Lorelai tried to convince herself that she didn't like Luke as more than a friend, she got an abrupt shock as she felt water from the overflowing pot streaming down her hand. She shook her head to clear her mind and continued to make the coffee. _I will think about it tomorrow. _

**The Next day:**

Lorelai was in a rush, as usual, to get ready for work. She rushed around her room looking for an outfit, and frantically threw on some makeup. If she hurried, she would have time to have a quick cup of coffee at Luke's, without being too late for work.

Meanwhile, Luke was making eggs and toast for his customers. The dinner was actually surprisingly empty for a Saturday morning, but he knew the rush would come eventually. _I guess a lot of people are just running late today._

As he was refilling the coffee, he found his mind drifting to Lorelai. _Maybe I won't just invite her as friends… I think I will just invite her and she can think what she likes… I'll let her draw her own conclusions… Its time to take a chance Danes! _That was when Luke decided that the next time he saw Lorelai Gilmore, no matter what he was going to ask her to go to his cousin's wedding with him.

He didn't think his opportunity would come so soon.

Lorelai flew through the door yelling "Coffee! Coffee! Coffeeeeee!"

She quickly pulled out a stool, sat down, and looked expectantly at Luke. He poured her a cup of coffee in a to go cup and handed it to her.

"What, no lecture today?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute Lorelai? Alone?"

"Umm, Okay Luke… Sure…" Lorelai was taken a bit off guard by this question.

As Luke led her into the storage room, Lorelai said, "Umm Luke? What is this about? And will it take long, because I am kind of late for work…"

"Don't worry it won't take long, I just wanted to ask you something."

Lorelai looked at him, waiting.

Luke took a deep breath and said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to my cousin's wedding with me next week. Its just in Hartford, so its not a very long way away."

Well Lorelai didn't see that coming. _Was this a date, or is he asking me just as friends? _She wondered. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her cell phone started to ring. Luke waited patiently as she answered it.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" A man with a strong French accent greeted her.

"Michel?"

"You are late again. I do not think it is fair that I do all the work around here."

"Is that the only reason you are calling?" Lorelai asked, annoyed that he interrupted her conversation with Luke, just to bother her.

"Well that, and Sookie caught her hair on fire."

"She what!"

"It was actually quite amusing. All the kitchen helpers where chasing her around and hitting her with over mitts."

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"Well maybe if you actually came to work on time, you would know."

"Fine, I'll be right there!" Lorelai closed her phone and turned to Luke. "Luke, I'm sorry, I have to go, something happened at the Inn, and Michel is being his usual stubborn self so I have to go."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine, but I really have to go. I'll get back to you about the wedding thing."

"Okay." Luke said as she rushed out the door.

_At least this gives me more time to think about what I am going to say to Luke, _Lorelai thought as she drove to the inn. _I'll ask Rory what she thinks. Maybe she will have some perspective. She does go to Yale after all._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Would you like it better if I put in more dialogue, or do you like thoughts in there sometimes too? Or do you like it the way it is? lol

Please review! You can say anything you want and I will still appreciate it. You can even say I suck, and I will be happy… But nice things are appreciated too. Haha. Please review, and this time I will actually post as soon as I can. But only if I get some reviews!


	4. Phone Calls

Okay I hope you guys like this chapter, but I need more reviews if I am going to continue writing. There will be some conflict coming, so it will get more intense. And I updated this chapter really quickly, so I must get points for that right:) Please review!

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.

**Phone Calls**

Rory was sitting in her dorm room writing an article for the Yale Daily News, when her phone began to ring. She desperately tried to finish her train of thought, before the voicemail kicked in.

"Hi." Rory said into the receiver, while adding the last bit of punctuation to her article.

"Whoa, five rings that time. I was one ring away from having to hear that annoying little message that you insist on keeping as your voicemail message."

"Why is it annoying? It is a perfectly normal thing to say on a voicemail message."

"Yes, but its not what you say, its how you say it. You say it in your sweet voice."

"What sweet voice? I don't have a sweet voice. All my voices are the same."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You definitely have a sweet voice. It's the voice you use when you talk to old people… Or strangers… You want them to think you are all cute and nice."

"Oh so I'm not cute and nice? I bet you don't even have a sweet voice."

"You know I changed my mind. I'd rather be talking to the voicemail."

"Okay, just drop it." Rory decided to end their playful argument. "Why did you call me?"

"What? You're the one who called me!" Lorelai joked.

"Mom!"

"Fine. I need your expert Yale advice."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Luke asked me to go to his cousin's wedding with him."

"Awww, that's so sweet! I knew Luke had a thing for you! What did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to say anything, because Sookie's hair was on fire, and I had to rush to the inn."

"Oh… Well what are you going to say?"

"You see, that's the problem. I don't know what to say. I don't know if he is only asking me as a friend or if he is asking me as more than a friend, if you know what I mean. What do you think?"

"Okay. Well we all know that Luke likes you, but if you really want to know for sure, Luke is the only one that can tell you, so ask him."

"I don't want to ask Luke! How awkward is that? I reject your advice. I'm taking my business elsewhere."

"One last piece of advice, before you shun me forever for just telling it like it is."

"And what it that?"

"Say yes!"

Lorelai hung up the phone and was left alone with her thoughts about Luke. _If Rory isn't going to give me any useful advice then I will have to think of something myself. _Lorelai lay on her couch thinking, but she soon found herself on the phone dialing Luke's number.

"Luke's Dinner." A familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hey Luke."

"Hi." He instantly recognized her voice. There was a bit of an awkward pause, while Luke walked into the quiet storage room and shut the door. "So, did you think about what I asked you?"

"Actually yes I did. That's why I'm calling. I kind of have a question for you."

"Okay." Luke shifted his stance slightly.

"Well, when you asked me to go to your cousin's wedding with you… Umm, did you mean going just as friends or as," Lorelai cleared her throat uncomfortably, "umm, or as more than friends?"

This question took Luke completely off guard. He never would have expected Lorelai to ask him this. She usually wasn't this forward involving things like this… Well not like he would know anyway.

"Luke?" He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had completely forgotten that he was still on the phone with Lorelai, and that she was waiting for his response.

Now it was Luke's turn to clear his throat uncomfortably. "Well I asked you to go as friends." _Damn that was stupid,_ Luke thought. _I could have had a chance with her there and I just blew it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Oh, okay. That's cool." Lorelai was embarrassed that she had even asked. But she was a little disappointed at his answer, even though she wasn't completely sure why. _What did I think he was going to do?_ She thought. _Confess his undying love for me or something? And this shouldn't bug me, its Luke. My friend Luke. Just friends._

"Okay then. I accept you invitation." Lorelai said, recovering from the shock of all that had just happened.

"Well, I'll see you this Friday. Its only a weekend thing so you don't need to bring that much stuff."

"You do realize that that has absolutely no affect on my packing arrangements?"

"Yeah but I thought I would try. See you later." Luke sighed and left the storage room.

"Bye." Lorelai said, as she hung up the phone, and went to look through her closet for the perfect outfit for the wedding. _This might call for a shopping trip,_ Lorelai thought as she climbed the stairs to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay what did you think? I am not above begging for reviews! I know people are reading it, so while you're at it PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't take long, they can be long, short, bad feedback or good feedback and no matter what I will love you forever and for always, just as long as you review! If I don't get a lot of reviews I won't continue, and I swear it will get good. Review!


	5. And so it begins

Thank you all for reviewing! Wasn't that easy? Yes it was. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing, nada, zero, nil, zilch… I think you get the point.

**And so it begins**

It was the day before Lorelai left for the wedding with Luke, and she still hadn't found the perfect outfit. She had dragged Rory along to the mall with her to help her in her search.

"I need a dress that says something. It has to make a statement." Lorelai said, as she skimmed the line of dresses before her.

"I think we will have a bit of trouble finding a talking dress." Rory laughed.

"Ha ha." Lorelai said sarcastically. "What do you think of this one?" Lorelai took a red dress off its hanger and held it up to herself. "Does this dress say just friends?"

"I think that ones more along the line of 'I'll show you a good time, make sure to leave a tip.'"

Lorelai slipped the dress back onto its hanger. "Just help me find a dress, okay?"

"Mhmm" Rory said, and started leafing through the dresses as well.

After trying on about twelve different dresses in a wide range of colours and styles, Lorelai was getting a bit discouraged.

"I will never find a nice dress. All the dresses here are crap." Lorelai ranted, getting a dirty look from one of the salespeople. "We have been here for hours, and we have nothing to show for it. I might as well go to the wedding naked."

"I'm sure Luke would like that." Rory said as they started to head towards the exit. "Hey, hold on a second…" Rory started to walk towards the lingerie section of the store.

"Rory, this isn't funny. I'm not buying lingerie for the wedding. Can we just go?"

"Come over here and look at this dress. Somebody must have put it back in the wrong spot. I think it would be perfect for the wedding."

Lorelai walked over to where Rory was standing and picked up the dress. It was a medium shade of blue, and it was a halter dress. It had little beads around the neckline, and flared out at the bottom. It wasn't too fancy, so it would be perfect for an outside wedding. (A/N: It is spring, almost summer ish, so it will be nice outside).

"I'll go try it on." Lorelai said, as she went to find a fitting room.

The next day 

Lorelai jumped out of bed so quickly when her alarm went off at 7:30 am, that you would have thought somebody had dumped a bucket of cold water on top of her. She took a short shower, got dressed, did her hair and makeup, and then gathered her bags. She had three suitcases. Two medium sized suitcases for clothes, and one smaller one for shoes. She sipped some coffee, and waited for Luke to arrive.

"Wow, my packing advice really didn't have any affect on you." Luke said, staring at the bags that were gathered at the bottom of Lorelai's porch steps.

"I told you it wouldn't."

"Well, lets load it into the truck."

About an hour later, they had arrived at the hotel, which was a little ways outside of Hartford._ This hotel is huge,_ Lorelai thought. _My parents would even think it was acceptable, and that's saying something._

Luke and Lorelai walked into the hotel where they were greeted by somebody who Lorelai assumed was Luke's cousin.

"Hey Brett" Luke said, while they gave each other a hug (A/N: a manly hug. You know, pat on the back sorta thing, haha). "This is Lorelai." Luke gestured to his side, where Lorelai stood quietly.

"Hey Lorelai." Brett said with a smile.

"And this is my cousin Brett." Luke continued.

"Hi Brett, nice to meet you." Lorelai joined in.

"Well I'll let you two get settled. Later." Brett turned to welcome some friends who just came in.

Luke and Lorelai walked over to front desk and told the concierge their names.

"I'm sorry we only have a room available under the name Luke Danes. There is no record of a Lorelai Gilmore."

"Brett must have put us in the same room by mistake." Luke turned to look at Lorelai. "Should we book another room?"

"I'm sorry." The concierge interrupted, "We have no other rooms available. We are completely booked."

"I guess this will have to do then." Lorelai said, and took the room cards from the concierge's desk.

They took the elevator up to their 5th floor room, and pulled their suitcases inside. They stood in the doorway in shock at the size of the room. It was huge. Neither of them had ever stayed in a hotel that fancy before. It had a large room in the center with a big screen TV, and some couches and chairs, and then it had doors leading off from that. There was a giant balcony, a kitchen, a dining room, and two bedrooms, each with their own enormous bathroom.

"This is nicer than my entire house!" Lorelai said as she opened the door to the balcony.

"No wonder he only booked one room for us." Luke said, following her outside.

The balcony looked over a beautiful garden, covered in trees and flowers. It was paradise. After the shock of their situation wore off, Lorelai ran back into the room.

"Lets pick rooms!" She said, and ran off to find the bigger one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know that chapter wasn't very good, or long or eventful, but I needed to set the scene just a little bit. I pretty much know where I am going with this story, and there will be some conflict coming up, so let the games begin.

Please review! Lots of people reviewed last time and it was fabbity fab fab fab! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing.


	6. On with the Festivities!

Okay. Well thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, but I hope I get more for this one because I live for reviews;) No, but seriously, please review!

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing

Okay, so for the wedding part, it isn't going to be in the typical wedding order of things (I haven't really been to a wedding since I was about two years old) so it might be a little off, but just go with it. Not all weddings are typical! Enjoy!

**On with the Festivities!**

After choosing rooms, Luke and Lorelai went their separate ways to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. Luke finished first (of course) and went to watch some sports on the TV while he waited for Lorelai.

"Okay, Flower dress, green dress or blue dress." Lorelai muttered to herself. She had narrowed it down to three choices, and needed to pick the best one. _Who knows who I might run into when I go out in public? Not to mention, Luke will be there,_ Lorelai thought.

Once she was clothed in tasteful, floral patterned dress, she stepped out of her room, ready to leave.

"Wow, Lorelai, you look beautiful." Luke commented.

"I did out do myself this time, didn't I?" Lorelai joked.

"Well, we should get going we don't want to be late."

"A lady can be fashionably late. She needs all the time she can get to… err…powder her nose?" Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Well my nose is already powdered, so I think we are good to go." Luke said, sarcastically.

They got into the elevator, and stood in silence. Lorelai thought she could sense Luke's eyes on her through the reflection on the metal door, but she didn't dare turn to look at him.

The elevator stopped on the main level, and the doors slowly slid open.

"Hey!" Brett said, popping out in front of the elevator doors.

"Oh, umm hey Brett." Luke said.

"Well, don't stand in the elevator all night. Go on, have fun. The parties over there!" He gestured towards a large room with tacky centerpieces and tablecloths.

"I thought this was just the rehearsal dinner." Luke added.

"Same difference: Party, rehearsal dinner. Who cares! Go and celebrate!"

Luke and Lorelai were making their way over to the "party", as Brett had put it, when Lorelai remarked, "That guy is everywhere isn't he? Don't you think he would be spending time with his fiancé, at least for some of the evening?"

"Brett always was the weird one in our family… You never knew quite what was going on in his head. He was the wild party guy. I have no idea where he got that from." Luke trailed off at the end as he caught site of somebody across the room. "Hold on I will be right back." Luke said, and walked over to an attractive woman with dirty blonde hair. Lorelai felt a twinge of jealousy in her stomach.

Lorelai was watching the two interact, when she felt something brush her forearm. She turned around and found herself standing face to face to an extremely attractive man.

"Hey, my name is Jake." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai." She took his hand and he gently shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"So, are you friends of Shannon's?" (A/N: the bride to be) Jake asked.

"No. I actually haven't even seen her yet."

"Oh, so then you must be friends with Brett?"

"Actually no, I'm just here with a friend."

"A boyfriend?" Jake inquired.

"Nope, not a boyfriend, just a friend." Lorelai answered.

"Well in that case, may I have this dance?" Again, Jake held out his hand and waited for Lorelai to take it.

_I guess one dance won't hurt. He is sort of charming, in a kind of cheesy way. I'm here to have fun right? And Luke won't mind, I'm sure he is too busy chatting up that blonde over there to even notice… And Jake is really cute…_

Lorelai took Jake's hand, and he led her over to the dance floor.

Meanwhile… 

"Luke!" Caitlin screeched and ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey Caitlin," Luke said. He looked over at the woman with the dirty blonde hair standing in front of him._ Wow. She looks really happy to see me… I'm glad she doesn't hate me… But why would she? She was the one who broke it off with me… Well that isn't entirely truthful,_ Luke told himself,_ it was both of us who decided to end it... God, its great to see her again. _

"So, you're looking good. Whats new with you? Maybe a new girlfriend?"

"No…" Luke trailed off.

"A boyfriend maybe?" Caitlin giggled.

"No." Luke answered quickly. That comment reminded him of something Lorelai would say. He glanced over and saw her dancing with some guy. The guy looked vaguely familiar, but he was probably just one of Brett's friends that Luke had met one time or another. Luke couldn't even remember his name. But he was dancing with Lorelai. They were standing close, and Lorelai wasn't pushing him away either.

"So what about you Caitlin, do you have a boyfriend?" Luke brought his attention back to Caitlin.

"Not at the moment…" Caitlin was silent for a second. "So, do you want to head over to the bar and get a drink with me?"

Luke glanced at Lorelai again. She was still wrapped tightly in the arms of that guy. "Sure." He answered.

At around the same moment… 

"So Jake," Lorelai started, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Hey, if he was being forward, so could she.

"Nope, I'm single." Jake answered, guiding her around the dance floor. "So, why doesn't a beautiful girl like you have a boyfriend? Is there something I should know about you?" Jake laughed.

"No," Lorelai glanced over to where Luke was standing, but he was no longer there. "I don't know. I guess I just haven't found the right guy."

"Hmm." Jake thought for a second. "Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"You will see." Jake said, and led her off the dance floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? You know you can tell me really easily. Its as simple as clicking on that tiny little button and leaving me a comment. Good or bad, I would like to hear it. Please review, or I won't continue. And I have two ideas for what I might want to do. I don't want to spoil them, so I will just ask you if you want me to do something just a little conflict-ish, or do you want a major thing to happen? I will only know if you review, so hop to it! Thanks for reading!


	7. Anything you can do I can do Better

Okay well I don't really have much to say here so on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

**Anything you can do I can do Better**

Luke was drinking beer at the bar with his ex-girl friend, Caitlin._ I can tell that this is going to be one weird wedding,_ he thought. He glanced over to where Lorelai and Jake were dancing moments ago, only to find they were no longer there. He scanned the room and caught a quick glance of Jake and Lorelai leaving the room, hand in hand. He frowned, and chugged the last few sips of his beer. He waved the bar tender over, and motioned for him to refill it.

Caitlin watched Luke looking over at a pretty brunette girl leaving the room with some guy. "Do you know her?" Caitlin asked.

"Hmm?" Luke was too caught up watching Lorelai to hear what Caitlin had said. He jolted back to reality as Lorelai disappeared from view. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you knew her." Caitlin said, trying to read his expression.

"If I knew who?" Luke said, trying to pretend he didn't know who she was talking about.

"That woman that you have been staring at. You know, brown curly hair… Just left with some guy."

"Who, Lorelai? Yeah I know her."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Luke asked, confused.

"Well the woman that you seem to like quite a lot just left with another man. This is a wedding, and more importantly it is Brett and Shannon's wedding. It basically screams scandal, so I am sorry that the girl you like just went off to sleep with another guy." _So I got I bit carried away…Who knows, she might have gone off to sleep with that guy,_ Caitlin thought to herself. _But I doubt it… Who cares anyway? I've changed. I'm looking for a little excitement, and I think Luke is just about drunk enough to buy it._

Luke's face fell. He didn't think that Lorelai would actually sleep with a guy who she just met, but Caitlin was right about at least one thing. This was a wedding, and he hadn't ever heard of a wedding that made it all the way to the end without even a little disturbance.

Luke finished up another glass of beer and looked expectantly at Caitlin.

Caitlin smiled. "Come take a walk with me." She said, and grabbed Luke's arm. Luke nodded, and followed her out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"You know, I don't usually follow people I just met wherever they want to take me." Lorelai said as Jake pulled her outside into the cool night air.

"Hey, we danced and talked. I think that qualifies as a bit more than 'just met'" Jake answered, flashing her a handsome smile.

"Well we better get to wherever we're going soon, because these shoes weren't made for running around outside."

"Its not much further."

About a minute later Jake stopped and turned to face Lorelai. She looked around at the beautiful garden around her. The ground was coated in flowers, and there was a bench overlooking a small pond where Lorelai could faintly see a few fish swimming around.

"You know, I have never been much of a gardener but this place isn't too shabby." Lorelai said as she walked over to the bench and took a seat. Jake followed her lead, and took a seat next to her.

They sat in silence for a while, but Lorelai's thoughts where racing. _Should I really be here right now? I came here with Luke, should I have stayed with him?_ Her mind argued with itself._ But **he** was the one who left me standing all by myself. That girl was probably his ex, or at least somebody he didn't want me to meet... I don't know why though, its not like he is my boyfriend. He doesn't have control over me to say where I can and can't go, so it is perfectly all right for me to be here._ Lorelai continued to convince herself it was okay to be sitting outside with Jake.

Soon, it started to get darker and colder. Lorelai shivered.

"Maybe I should have worn a suit." Jake said.

"Maybe you should have worn a tuxedo so you could be all fancy like James Bond." Lorelai joked. "Why should you have worn a suit?" Lorelai continued seriously.

"Don't joke about James." Jake smiled. "I was just thinking that if I was wearing a suit I could give you the jacket and we wouldn't have to go back inside."

_This guy seems too good to be true. And a little on the cheesy side too._ Lorelai thought._ Maybe he is just nice. I always seem to expect the worst in people. I should give this guy a chance._

"I think I will just go inside to get a sweater." Lorelai said, and stood up.

"I'll come with you." Jake said, and followed her back towards the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stumbled after Caitlin towards the front entrance of the hotel. She led him off to the side, and over to a bench, and gestured for him to sit. From the bench they could see cars driving on the highway. They were far enough away that you couldn't hear them, but you just saw tiny light sparkling in the distance. It was actually sort of peaceful.

"So, what have you been doing for the past eight years?" Luke said, clumsily starting the conversation.

"I got married… Then divorced… It only lasted a year." Caitlin said.

"Oh… Um, sorry to hear that." Luke wasn't the best at showing sympathy.

"Oh, don't be sorry. If I was still with him I wouldn't be sitting here with you, would I?" Caitlin ran her fingers through his hair, flirting shamelessly and obviously.

Luke was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. _Caitlin didn't used to be like this. She used to be sweet, and shy. I guess a lot has changes in eight years,_ he thought.

Caitlin leaned towards Luke, and pressed her lips against his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lorelai and Jake were walking back in to the hotel she heard voices, and turned to look around. To her left, she saw Luke sitting on a bench with that girl with the dirty blonde hair. She was about to turn away, when she saw the blond lean in and kiss Luke. By now Lorelai was very angry. She turned on her heal and walked as quickly as she could into the hotel without looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds after Caitlin had leaned in for the kiss Luke realized what was happening and pulled away.

"Whats the matter?" Caitlin asked.

Luke remained silent.

"Is it about that girl, Lorelai?" Caitlin continued. "Just forget about her."

Luke shook his head, and stood up. He started to walk back to the hotel, and left Caitlin sitting alone in the dark, angered by her rejection.

"I'm not going to let that go this easily." She muttered to herself as Luke disappeared through the hotel doors.

When inside, Luke decided that he would go back, and try and have a good time. Maybe Lorelai would have come back, and he could talk to her. Just as he had finished that thought he caught a glimpse of Lorelai disappearing into the elevator with that guy, and she looked very busy. Luke sighed and headed towards the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai pressed the 'up' button, and waited for the elevator to come, with Jake right behind her. When the elevator arrived they stepped inside.

Jake slowly guided Lorelai to lean against the back wall of the elevator, and before the doors had even closed, he had his lips pressed to hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was my longest chapter yet, so congrats to me! I hope you liked this chapter but if I don't start getting more reviews I won't continue, so please review! It doesn't take long! Review Review Review!

Thanks for reading!


	8. What the hell did I do?

Hi! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Greatly appreciated. Keep it up!

Disclaimer: Well I do own all the box sets, but that doesn't count…

**What the hell did I do?**

Jake was leaning towards Lorelai, kissing her fiercely. Lorelai's back was pressed against the wall of the elevator; she was caught up in the heat of the moment. They didn't even notice when the elevator door slid open.

"Hem hem." An Elderly woman cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry." Lorelai giggled at the stern look on the woman's face. She blushed from embarrassment and led Jake out of the elevator.

"Well that was fun." Jake said.

"Did you see the look on that woman's face?" Lorelai giggled.

"She looked like she was going to faint." Jake laughed.

"Ugh. She reminded me of my mother." Lorelai shuddered. She felt like a teenager whose mom had just caught her kissing some guy. It brought back memories of her own childhood. Lorelai smiled, thinking of all the times her mother had almost caught a guy in her room, but he climbed off the balcony just in time.

Lorelai unlocked the door to her room, and glanced around. Luke wasn't back yet. _I wonder if he is still out with that blonde._ Lorelai thought._ Maybe they went back to her room._ Lorelai decided to stop her thoughts there because she was getting a bit sick to her stomach just thinking of Luke with another woman. She shook her head quickly, and walked towards her room to get a sweater.

"I'll just be a second." Lorelai said, and disappeared through the doorway of her bedroom.

Jake waited in the main room, staring around him at the big screen TV and the balcony. Her room was basically a mirror image of his.

Lorelai opened her suitcase, and rummaged around for a sweater. After a couple minutes of searching, she found one and pulled it out of her bag. She stood up and turned around to leave, and found herself face to face with Jake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was sitting at the bar taking big gulps of another glass of beer. _I shouldn't have left Lorelai to go talk to Caitlin. None of this would have happened if I just stayed with her. And now they have gone up to **our** room. Who knows what they are doing._ Luke could only guess what was happening. He shuddered at the thought of Lorelai with another man, and gulped down some more beer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You scared me!" Lorelai said, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Sorry." Jake said.

They stood in silence, each waiting for the other to say something.

"Well… Should we get back to the party then? Wouldn't want to miss the open bar." Lorelai laughed awkwardly.

Jake paused. Lorelai could see the internal argument Jake was having with himself. He was a guy, so she guessed it went something like: come on, you have a hot chick alone with you in a bedroom man, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to leave and miss you chance or are you going to do it? Come on dude decide already. Lorelai almost laughed out loud, playing out this conversation in her head using some sort of surfer voice.

"So, are we goi--" Lorelai was cut off by Jakes lips on hers. He pulled her close to him, and deepened the kiss. Lorelai's thoughts were clouded as she felt Jake's hot breath on her face. She melted into the intensity of the kiss as they moved towards the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had been sitting at the bar for an hour, and had finished quite a few beers in that time. He was drunk, and for Luke that didn't happen often.

"I saw her kissing some guy in an elevator." Luke told the bartender. "Well its not like I was with her or anything, but she was in an elevator with some guy I don't even know! And who knows what they are doing. Well I know what they are probably doing. And if they are doing what I think they are doing they would be done by now, right?" Luke looked expectantly at the bartender, who just looked back at Luke, his expression blank.

"Why am I sitting around here waiting? I'm not going to cower around here and wait for her to come back downstairs. It is my room too and I can go up there whenever I damn well please." Luke finished and looked at the bartender who now looked tired. Who knew how many blabbering idiots had rambled on about their life story to him that day?

Luke stood up and stumbled towards the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was lying in bed next to Jake, when it suddenly registered to her what she had just done._ Oh my god,_ She thought._ Why the hell did you do that? You just met this guy, and you slept with him!_ She was lecturing herself. _And Luke might come back at any second. Sure his bedroom is across the--- Oh my god we left my bedroom door open! Crap!_ Lorelai was stressing out. She stood up with the sheets pulled around her and ran to the door. It was deserted. She exhaled a deep breath. _I have to get Jake out of here._ She closed the door just in case Luke came back, and started to gather various pieces of clothing from the floor and put them on.

After getting dressed in record time Lorelai spoke. "You should leave." She said to Jake, frantically throwing his clothes onto the bed.

"Whats the rush?" Jake asked as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"We shouldn't have done this. Way to quick. I shouldn't have drank anything tonight."

"You didn't drink anything tonight." Jake pointed out.

"Well it feels like I did! Ugh why do I do this to myself!" Lorelai shook her hands in frustration. "You should go. We can talk more tomorrow." Lorelai said as she guided him towards the door of her bedroom.

Jake grabbed his socks and was putting them on sloppily as he opened the door to the main room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At the same time….**_

The elevator seemed to be taking forever to arrive at the fifth floor. Luke had no idea what he was going to do if he saw Jake there. What he really wanted to do was beat the crap out of him, but he thought that would probably ruin his chances with Lorelai. Hopefully he weren't even there, and then Luke could just talk to Lorelai.

He staggered towards their room and fumbled for his room key in his pocket. He found the card, and had to swipe it a few times before it turned green. Luke put the card back into his pocket and swung the door open…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, what did you think? Please review! It doesn't take long, and it will encourage me to update faster! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeaaase review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I will only know if you review….


	9. Anger and Stupidity

I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I had exams and then I went to Cuba, so I haven't been sitting at the computer and writing much. Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! It seems like the longer I go without updates, the more reviews I get………. Hmmmm…. Don't worry, I won't not update on purpose… But only if you review!

Disclaimer: I am not insane enough to think that I own Gilmore Girls… Hopefully you guys have figured that out too…

**Anger and Stupidity**

Luke stumbled into the seemingly empty hotel room. He scanned the space around him, and his eyes came to rest on Lorelai's bedroom door which was closed tightly. _Crap I bet they are in there!_ Luke thought, confused thoughts rushing around in his head. _What the hell was I thinking coming up here, when I knew what could be happening! Dammit! _Luke turned around, and started towards the door. _I don't even know what I would have done if I saw him here anyway…_ Luke didn't have time to finish that thought, because at that moment, Lorelai's door slammed open.

Luke turned around to find the guy Lorelai was with standing with one hand on the doorknob and one hand messily pulling on a sock. He saw Lorelai standing in his shadow urging him to hurry up.

Jake finished putting on his sock, and looked up. Both Jake and Lorelai saw Luke at the same time. Lorelai let out a small gasp, and tried desperately to not freak out. She was standing a fair distance away from Luke, but she could still see the anger and disappointment rising in his eyes. The three of them stood frozen, in complete silence, for a matter of minutes before Jake spoke.

"Hem hem." He cleared his throat as if beginning a speech. "We were just…" Before he could finish Luke had already stormed angrily out of the room.

"Woah, dodged a bullet there." Jake said, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean 'dodged a bullet'" Lorelai snapped, anger welling up inside of her. "That was my friend. And now he is angry and hurt and it is all my fault! We never should have done this. I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I wasn't thinking! This was a huge mistake! An astronomical mistake! You need to get out. Now."

Jake looked at her. He was a little shocked at her outburst. He now knew that this guy must have been important to her, and she seemed to like him a lot. But even though she obviously thinks they made a mistake in sleeping together, he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Jake backed away towards the door, and into the hallway. He let the door close slowly, and then muttered, "See you tomorrow" and turned to walk towards the elevator.

When he neared the elevator, He saw one was already open. "Hold the door!" He called, and walked quickly towards it. When he reached the open elevator he found himself face to face, with Lorelai's friend, and he looked angry.

"Um, I'll just catch another one." Jake stuttered and reached to press the down button.

"Actually," Luke slurred, the stench of alcohol on his breath, "I'd rather you take this one." And with that Luke grabbed Jake by the shirt and pulled him inside the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai watched Jake back into the hallway, and the second the door had closed behind him, she closed her own door, and slid to the ground.

Tears fell freely from her eyes. "What have I done?" Lorelai whispered softly through her tears. Now she might have ruined her chances with Luke._ I might have loved him._ She thought sadly. _Now I will never get the chance to tell him how I feel. And all this happened just because I was jealous, and wanted him to be too. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _This went way too far._

Lorelai lay down on the floor, tears still falling, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up. She was filled with regret and guilt, and desperately needed somebody to comfort her, but Luke was the only one around and she was convinced he hated her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the elevator slid shut, trapping Jake inside. Luke reached towards the elevator controls, and pushed the emergency stop button.

The whirring of the elevator stopped, and all movement ceased. Every one of Jake's muscles was tensed, waiting for Luke to speak.

"You better be careful." Luke said finally.

"What are you talking about? You're drunk, why don't we just talk about this tomorrow." It was clear that Jake was threatened by the man standing across from him, who was obviously bigger and stronger than Jake himself.

"I don't know what kind of bullshit you had to pull to get Lorelai to sleep with you, but you better be careful because if you do anything to hurt her, I won't let it go so easily." Luke's anger was bubbling up inside him.

"What are you? Her body guard?" Jake spat, trying to sound tough.

Jake's frustrating stupidity made Luke's anger hit boiling point. Luke was pulled out of his drunken stupor, and was momentarily blinded by rage. "I don't know what kind of spell you had over Lorelai, or what kind of cheesy lines you had to pull, because there is no way she liked you for your personality."

"She's hot, what can I say." Jake said, finally showing his true self. He knew this was absolutely the wrong time and place to reveal his real personality, but he just blurted it out in anger to make this guy shut up, and to help him get out of the small, cramped elevator that filled with the stench of alcohol more and more every minute.

Before Luke could stop himself, he aimed a punch to the side of Jake's face. Jake let out a cry of pain, and put a hand up to his cheekbone. Luke shook out his hand, and pushed the emergency stop button for the second time in the last five minutes.

On the lobby floor, the doors slowly slid open and Luke paused before getting off.

"You don't deserve her." Luke said to the pathetic figure standing before him, still holding his face in pain. And with that, Luke left the elevator and went to find some aspirin and maybe some coffee so he could sober up before he went to talk to Lorelai.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was that chapter? I know Luke was a bit out of character, but remember, he was drunk, and angry, and when you are drunk and angry, you are not always completely yourself. I won't be updating for about a week or so, because I am going away again, but please review! I will be thinking of ideas! I really reaalllly will appreciate it if you review. Good or bad, I don't mind criticism! Review, Review, Review! And I hope you liked it!


End file.
